


The Future is Bright

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, Episode: s13e15 Coda, Fruit of the Tree of Life, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, blood of a most holy man, discussions about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: The door to Dean’s room creaks open at nearly four in the morning, and he’s facing the door with his gun pointing at whoever it is within a second. He can make out the sound of a swishing trench coat, so he removes his finger from the trigger and lets the gun drop to point at the floor when Castiel flicks the lights on. Dean rubs his eyes, stashing his gun back under his pillow after putting the safety back on.





	The Future is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> this coda got so out of hand whoops. I'm super pleased with it, though, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on Tumblr here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/171786478439/the-fututre-is-bright-a-13x15-coda-read-here-on)

The door to Dean’s room creaks open at nearly four in the morning, and he’s facing the door with his gun pointing at whoever it is within a second. He can make out the sound of a swishing trench coat, so he removes his finger from the trigger and lets the gun drop to point at the floor when Castiel flicks the lights on. Dean rubs his eyes, stashing his gun back under his pillow after putting the safety back on.

 

“Hey, Cas. You just get back?” Castiel nods as he sheds his trench coat and suit jacket, laying down next to Dean once the hunter moves over.

 

“A few minutes ago. I put the fruit in the area we agreed upon. You found the blood?” Dean yawns, nodding and pulling the blankets over both of them.

 

“Yeah, couple days ago.” He chuckles, shaking his head. “We got in the middle of this weird artifact war between this rich dude and the head of the Scarpatti mob. They stole the skull of Saint Peter from Malta and this priest from there came after it. Turns out he was the holy man the whole time.” Castiel hums softly beside him.

 

“At least you got the blood and made it home safely.” Dean hums and nods slowly, taking a moment to yawn before pressing himself against Cas’s side.

 

“So you found the fruit?” Cas nods, smiling softly as he cards his fingers through the hunter’s hair.

 

“I did. It took me a while, but yes. It’s locked safely away. So we’re halfway there.” Dean shifts, looking up at Castiel.

 

“You ever think this is a bad idea?” Cas raises an eyebrow.

 

“The spell? Are you having second thoughts?” Dean shrugs, sighing softly.

 

“It just seems like whenever we try to do something for ourselves, we screw it up and bring on another apocalypse. Maybe we just… shouldn’t.” Castiel hums thoughtfully.

 

“Perhaps.” Castiel’s hands stop in his hair, so he turns to look at the angel again. “I’ve been thinking along the same lines.” He confesses, meeting Dean’s eyes. “This spell is… risky. We don’t know much about it, and we don’t know if both Mary and Jack will be able to make it through.” Castiel sighs, resting his hand between Dean’s shoulder blades. “It would be ideal if we could get Jack to open a portal on his own and close it once they’re both back. That way we know for sure that Michael and his army can’t make it through.” Dean nods his agreement, rubbing his eyes. “Perhaps we should discuss this in the morning, with Sam, when we’ve all had our rest.” Dean nods again, closing his eyes.

 

“You’ll stay?” Cas smiles gently.

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

 **·     ·     ·** ✤      **·     ·     ·**

 

Sam is the first one up the next morning. It’s not entirely surprising, since he has a habit of going for morning runs when they don’t have a pending case. Dean and Cas shuffle into the kitchen once Sam is showered and halfway through making coffee.

 

“Sleep okay, Sammy?” Sam nods, hitting the button and watching as the coffee starts to brew.

 

“Yeah. Better than I have in a while.” Dean nods, grabbing a few things from the fridge and setting about making breakfast. Castiel hovers nearby, glancing at Sam once he settles at the table.

 

“I don’t think the spell is a good idea.” Sam’s eyes flick up to meet the angel’s, surprise written on his face.

 

“You… what?”

 

“I don’t think the spell is a good idea.” Castiel repeats, adding a small shrug at the end. “We don’t know that it will allow both Mary and Jack through, and we don’t know that we’ll be able to close it again.”

 

“I’m not leaving them over there, Cas.” Dean winces at the harshness of his brother’s tone.

 

“That’s not what he’s suggesting, Sam, come on.” Sam’s glare turns to him and he feels like shrinking.

 

“Then what _exactly_ are you suggesting?” Dean rubs the back of his neck, pouring himself some coffee and sitting.

 

“Jack opened a portal. If we can get in contact with him, then maybe he can do it again and close it behind them. Then we won’t have to worry about Michael.” Sam rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Right, and how do you propose we get in contact with them? Kaia is dead, the dreamwalker Jack found is dead. We don’t exactly have a magical world-hopping phone lying around.” Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Look, man, I’m not saying we abandon the spell altogether. I just… think it’d be good to consider other options.”

 

“Fine. Whatever.” Sam pushes his chair away from the table, storming away in a way very reminiscent of his childhood.

 

They eat their breakfast in silence, cleaning up the dishes afterwards. Dean motions for Castiel to follow him, and the angel doesn’t even hesitate to do so. Dean leads him to one of the untouched wings of the bunker.

 

“Sam and I got talking about the future the other day. Got me thinking.” Castiel raises his eyebrows, waiting for Dean to continue. “We’ve got this whole bunker here, and all the knowledge the Men of Letters collected, and right now it’s just… sitting here. We’ve got hunters out there putting themselves in danger and living out of shitty motels to save other people.” Castiel hums, nodding and pushing one of the doors open.

 

“Have you spoken with Sam about this?” Dean shakes his head, glancing at Castiel. If the angel didn’t know any better, he’d think the look the hunter was giving him was a shy one.

 

“I wanted to get your opinion first. See if you thought it was a good idea before I asked him.” Castiel smiles reassuringly.

 

“I think it’s a great idea. We’ve got more than enough rooms, and we’re centrally located in the U.S., it would be more than feasible to turn this into a hunter’s headquarters.” Dean nods, glancing past Castiel into the bedroom.

 

“It’ll be a lot of work.” Castiel hums, nodding.

 

“It would. I’m sure we could handle it. I have faith.” Dean smiles softly and nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I’ll talk to Sam about it. See if we can’t get a few of these rooms cleaned out and reach out to a few hunters.” Castiel smiles and squeezing his shoulder gently.

 

He gives Sam a few hours to cool down before bringing the idea to him. He agrees to it, so two weeks later they’ve found the Seal of Solomon and cleaned out six of the rooms in the other wing of the bunker. Dean reaches out to a few different hunters and invites them to the bunker, with the condition that they help clean out more rooms and organize the massive amount of artifacts in the bunker’s storage rooms. The few hunters that aren’t busy take them up on the offer, and Garth and his wife come to visit as well. They’ve got the rest of the wing cleared out in a week, and between the three of them, Garth and his wife, and the three other hunters staying with them, they’ve got a steady stream of artifacts being examined and catalogued. A couple of the hunters even speak French and Arabic, so they help translate some of the books in the bunker.

 

They get Mary and Jack back a month later. Turns out Kaia didn’t really die. Long story short, she helped them get in contact with Jack and he opened a portal. He and Mary made it through and it closed well before Michael and his army are anywhere near close. With Lucifer in their world, Michael doesn’t have any archangel grace aside from his own, so they feel relatively safe letting thoughts of that world go.

 

Six months after that, the bunker is up and running as a hunters safe haven. Sam doesn’t hunt anymore, he mostly stays behind to help out with research and make sure those staying there are comfortable. Dean and Cas hunt seamlessly as a team, and the hunting community is more competent than it’s ever been. With ideas from all over the community, they’re able to help monsters cope without hurting anyone, and keep an eye on the monsters that don’t cooperate.

 

Turns out, the Winchesters get to leave a good legacy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION.


End file.
